Automatic transmissions generally include at least one planetary gear set and a plurality of shift elements. The shift elements selectively engage components of the planetary gear sets in order to hinder or prevent rotation of the components. Selective actuation of the shift elements adjusts the gear ratio of the automatic transmission and shifts the automatic transmission between its various gears.
The automatic transmission may shift between its various gears and deliver power to wheels of an associated vehicle as the associated vehicle is driven. When the associated vehicle is stopped, such power delivery may be interrupted or terminated by taking the automatic transmission out of gear. For example, the automatic transmission is generally taken out of gear when a shift lever of the associated vehicle is positioned in neutral or park. To take the automatic transmission out of gear, all of the automatic transmission's shift elements are generally opened or disengaged.
Smoothly and uniformly opening the shift elements can improve gear disengagement of the automatic transmission. However, various factors can impede uniform opening of the shift elements. For example, friction shift elements wear over time, and such wear can affect performance and reaction of the friction shift elements. As another example, tolerance stacking of shifting element components can make providing uniform performance between automatic transmissions difficult.
Accordingly, a method for operating a transmission that includes steps for providing uniform and/or consistent disengagement of shifting elements of the automatic transmission would be useful. In particular, a method for operating a transmission that includes steps for providing uniform and/or consistent disengagement of shifting elements of the automatic transmission during gear disengagements of the automatic transmission would be useful.